non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Derro
Derroes are subterranean, dwarf-like creatures the same caverns as various other evil denizens of the underground of the Prime Material Plane—the Underdark. They can appear in groups between 3 and 30 individuals, but their lairs hold significantly more inhabitants. Monster Manual descriptions 2nd Edition The derro are a degenerate race pf dwarf-like stature, possibly a cross between evil humans and dwarves. They inhabit the great subterranean realms common to the drow and their ilk (kuo-toans, mind flayers, troglodytes, etc.). Although the derro hate light and suffer from nausea in sunlight, they venture out upon the surface of the earth at night through secret shaft openings to steal and kidnap humans for slaves. Rumor says that some humans are actually eaten as well. Derros have high dexterity (15-18), so armor class must be adjusted accordingly. Armor and weapons are as follows. Forty to 50% of the time studded leather armor and a repeating light crossbow (12" maximum range, 2 shots per round, 6-bolt capacity, 1-3 points of damage) will be used. Derro poison on the arrows gives an additional 2-12 points of damage unless a save is made. Studded leather armor, a hook fauchard (a weapon over 6-feet long that does 1-4 points of damage an is 25% likely to pull a man-sized or smaller victim off balance), and a dagger will be used 20-30% of the time. Scaled leather armor (dragon hide or something similar which is equal to mail in protection), a dagger, a buckler, (spiked, equal to a dagger in attack), and an aklys are used 10-20% of the time. An aklys is spiked and hooked so as to be half as effective as a hook fauchard in pulling opponents down or off balance. Ten to 20% of the time scaled leather armor, a buckler, a spear, and a leather pick (doing damage as a military pick) will be used. For every 3 derroes encountered there will be 1 having 4 hit dice. For every 6 derroes encountered there will be 1 having 5 hit dice. If 10 or more are encountered, there will be a 7-hit dice leader and a 6-hit dice lieutenant. All of these higher level derroes are in addition to the initial number encountered. All higher level derroes wear scaled leather and use superior weapons. If 20 or more derroes are encountered, there will be a savant (detailed below) and 2 student savants as well. A derro lair will always have 30 plus 3-12 additional normal derroes, a corresponding number of higher level leaders, 1-3 savants, 2-5 student savants, 15-40 slaves (80% female), and 1-3 gargoyles (70%), or a lamia (30%) as allies. Savant derroes are sage-like, with the ability to use any sort of magic item and weapon. They cast spells as follows: affect normal fires anti-magic shell, blink, light, lightning bolt, minor creation, charm person, cloudkill, ESP, hypnotic pattern, ice storm, invisibility, levitate, paralyzation, repulsion, shadow magic, spider climb, ventriloquism, wall of fog, wall of force. They have apprentices known as student savants, or merely students. The latter know only a minor field of study and are only 24% likely to be able to use a nonfighter magic item. Derro savants have 5-8 hit dice; students have 4-7. Scholars will have 2-3 useful (and used) magic items of offensive and/or defensive nature, while students have 1 lesser item. Savants will know 6-9 spells, students 1-3. They also comprehend languages and read magic. Performance is at 12th level of ability. Typical magic items possessed are any potion; any scroll; rings of fire resistance, invisibility, protection, and spell storing; any wand; studded leather +1 armor and shields; any swords up to +3;bracers of defense, brooch of shielding, cloak of protection, etc.; and any miscellaneous weapons. The derroes are said to have a major stronghold somewhere beneath the ground, and there their savants plot and scheme to devastate the upper world and enslave all of mankind. Derroes have poor infravision (30-foot range) but good ultravision (120 feet). They speak a language of their own, some Common, and know the trade vernacular of the underground world. Derroes are very much like humans, only shorter and slightly more muscular in proportion to their height. Their features tend towards grossness. Their hair is pale tan or yellow, their skin is very white with a bluish undertone, and their eyes are very large. Category:Dungeons & Dragons Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Humanoids Category:Mammals Category:Primates Category:Dwarves Category:Carnivores Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:CE Category:Very High